Mas alla
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Androide dieciséis tuvo un comienzo, aquello que le enseño a amar la naturaleza. En medio de todo la maldad encontró la salvación en un ser increíble que le enseño lo hermoso que es el mundo. Relato escrito para el concurso "Gazo Fanfiction IV, Fusion" de la pagina por los que leemos fanfic de Dragon Ball.


_**Disclaime**_ _r: Todos los personajes son originales de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Este fanfiction fue creado con el propósito de entretener y participar en el concurso "Gazō Fanfiction IV, Fusión" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Más allá_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _«Extiende tus alas como los pajaritos, vuela... vuela lejos y vive cada día cuidando la naturaleza de este mundo, que algunos humanos no aprecian»_

* * *

El hombre de edad avanzada se sentó cansado en aquel escritorio metálico. Por fin había terminado aquella obra maestra. Frotó sus ojos pero el cansancio no era lo que le incomodaba. Cubrió su boca llevando sus dedos a su barbilla y después cubrir su nuca. Intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de hacer. Unas lágrimas atravesaron aquel rostro ya dañado por el tiempo. El arrepentimiento empezó a tomar fuerza en su interior ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez? ¿En que estaba pensando?¡Su objetivo era eliminar a aquel desgraciado que arruino su vida! ¿Entonces? ¿Qué estaba haciendo al…? —¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! — Ofuscado, tiró cuanto objeto había en aquel oscuro laboratorio. Las luces tintinearon al momento en que el científico arrojó la silla contra la pared. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba fuera de su lugar. Bueno… quizás no todo. La plancha metálica ubicada al centro de la pieza siquiera había sido tocada.

Gero observo indeterminadamente el cuerpo que se encontraba sobre ella cubierto con tan solo una delgada manta blanca. Sus sentimientos en ese momento eran encontrados. Estaba feliz de haber concluido con aquel androide pero a su vez estaba arrepentido, tan arrepentido de haberlo terminado.

Caminó hacia la plancha aun temblando, empezando a sentir nauseas ante el conjunto de emociones encontradas. "SI tan solo tuviese el cerebro, si tan solo pudiese haber rescatado esa parte de él" Pensó juntando valor para retirar la manta y rebelar a aquel ser de piel clara y cabello rojizo. Tan solo verlo completo, al fin armado, al fin con cada minucioso cable conectado le hizo llorar de alegría y asquearse de si mismo a la vez. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había trabajado en ese proyecto durante años. Era el momento de encenderlo y corroborar que todo funcionase a la perfección aunque sabía perfectamente que se arrepentiría de eso.

—Despierta — le llamó aguantando la respiración. Temeroso aún de lo que acababa de hacer. Había construido un arma definitiva, un monstruo invencible con la apariencia de su único y amado hijo difunto.

* * *

— ¡Roku!— Gritó desesperado el — ¡Con un demonio, te dije que te alejarlas de esas capsulas!

—Lo siento padre, solo quería conocer a mis hermanos— Se disculpó aquel ser de mirada pacífica.

— ¿Hermanos? ¡Ellos no son tus hermanos! ¡No se te ocurra acercarte nuevamente a este lugar! ¿Entendiste? — Dijo el anciano casi colérico sacando a empujones a aquella enorme masa musculosa del lugar. Trató de calmar su enojo, de recuperar la calma. Ya habían pasado dos semanas de que había encendido al Androide número 16 y todo parecía funcionar de maravilla. Entonces ¿Por qué postergaba su suspensión temporal?

— ¡Ve a traerme leña! ¡Maldita sea!, ¡este lugar parece un congelador!— volvió a gritarle. Lo quería fuera de su vista.

—Enseguida, padre— Contestó el joven hombre saliendo de aquel laboratorio oculto entre las montañas e internarse en el bosque en busca de leños secos.

Gero lo miró alejarse desde lo alto para después regresar al interior del laboratorio. El frio ya no le calaba realmente. Él era un Androide ahora. Golpeó con fuerza las paredes de piedra. ¡Le había nombrado Roku! ¡Le había puesto a esa cosa sin vida el nombre de su hijo! Tenía que desconectarlo, apagarlo ¡Antes de que él se volviera loco! Y es que tener la imagen de su hijo frente a él lo descolocaba. Sabía que ese ser no era ni la sombra de lo que su hijo fue en vida. Un soldado de élite, el mejor de todos. ¿Cómo era posible que un enorme puñado de engranes y cables lo estuvieran confundiendo? Definitivamente lo mejor era destruir al Androide 16. Esa noche, cuando regresará mas tarde. Lo dormiría para siempre y desamblaria pieza por pieza hasta regresarlo a la inmunda chatarra que en realidad era.

El Androide salió del laboratorio, camino tranquilamente para poder hallar la leña que le había sido encargada por su creador, aquel que planeaba apagarlo para siempre. Poco a poco se sumergió en el bosque cubierto por la nieve blanca; tan parecida a la barba de aquel que llamaba padre.

Con forme caminaba, sus pasos quedaban grabados en la nieve, cada paso de aquel gigante hacía que el lugar retumbara, asustando a las aves que se resguardaban de aquel crudo invierno en los troncos secos de aquél olvidado bosque.

Aquel robot era tan frío como el invierno, sus ojos solo miraban al frente, se notaba a simple vista que el no era normal.

¿Qué persona tendría esa mirada tan fría?

Había ya caminado un buen tramo. Encontrar leños secos, al parecer. Se había convertido en una difícil tarea. No fue hasta llegar a una diminuta parte del bosque aún seca debido al grueso follaje de los árboles que lograban cubrir el cielo cuando Dieciséis visualizó un poco de ramas secas, perfectas para dar calor a aquel lugar que denominaba hogar, pero aún faltaba más, no era suficiente. Así que volvió a encaminarse bajo la nieve esperando encontrar otro paraje similar. Quizás un poco más grande. Los copos de nieve empezaron a caer con más fuerza, pero eso no lo detuvo. Siguió su búsqueda hundiéndose en las profundidades del bosque blanco. Esta vez no tardó mucho más y vislumbró un poco más allá un tronco de leña grande, suficiente para hacerlo rendir unos cuantos días.

—Este, estará bien— tomó el enorme tronco y lo puso en su hombro. Desechando las demás ramas, no habría más, aquel era perfecto.

Emprendió su viaje de retorno al laboratorio, con sus pasos macizos y su mirada fija al frente examinando cada rincón de lo que era su alrededor. Pensó en volver por el mismo camino por donde había llegado pero su sistema de localización le decía que había una ruta más corta, sin tener que volar.

Camino con el gran tronco pesado en su hombro, claro para él no era difícil era un androide fuerte y sofisticado que no sentía, dolor ni cansancio. Solo hacía las cosas para que las que había sido programado o le ordenase su creador.

Dieciséis se detuvo en seco al percatarse del pequeño y viejo puente que unía ambos extremos. El robot miró hacia debajo de aquel barranco inspeccionando. La altura en definitiva era considerable, de igual forma pudo apreciar un río que no tardaría mucho en congelarse por completo, cualquier persona que pasará por ahí sentiría miedo de caer y morir en el intento de cruzar aquel barranco. Pero no él, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué era el miedo? Paso por paso la creación de Gero se encaminó a aquel puente congelado que brillaba como escarcha pero apenas bien dio unos cuantos pasos confiado, este colapsó. Haciéndolo caer para su infortunio, muy cerca de la orilla.

El Androide cayó, y por cada metro que decencia su cuerpo una parte de este era aparatosamente golpeada. Las rocas eran duras, cortadas y pulidas por el tiempo. Rodó por aquel precipicio rocoso hasta finalmente caer a el abismo un par de metros más. Intentó frenar su caída, pero los golpes habían dañado sus propulsores impidiéndole detenerse ante lo inminente. El agua gélida hizo al fin contacto con su cuerpo cibernético, logró sacar su cabeza entre el hielo tan solo para ser golpeado nuevamente por el desmesurado tronco que anteriormente cargaba. Ambos se hundieron en la profundidad del rio, donde las corrientes siquiera tuvieron compasión y los arrastraron con gran velocidad entre rocas y remolinos. ¿Que debía hacer ahora? Se preguntó sin siquiera poder pensar en una respuesta. La fuerza del agua lo impacto violentamente contra una zona rocosa. Esta vez sus circuitos no lo soportaron haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

La creación de Gero. Por increíble que sonara, estaba en problemas y nadie podía ayudarlo.

* * *

Recorría cada lugar del bosque en el invierno para recolectar leña y poder mantenerse el calor en su fría cabaña, a pesar de su edad, aquella mujer gozaba de una inagotable energía. En su recolección de leños y ramas fue pausada un breve momento frente a aquel río semicongelado y así descansar un poco. Ya hacía falta, sus pies no podían más. Así que, haciendo de lado su pesada carga decidió recostarse sobre una roca cubierta por nieve.

Su mirada pacífica y cansada admiraba el panorama frío que le brindaba el invierno. El blanquecino de la nieve se encontraba por doquier. En los arboles, en las rocas, sobre el suelo, el mismo cielo era ahora blanco Sin embargo había algo que en definitiva llamó su atención. Pudo notar un pequeño tono rojizo entre la nieve no muy lejos. Curiosa decidió investigar un poco, no fue hasta haberse acercado lo suficiente cuando distinguió a una enorme figura corpulenta, un hombre de cabellos rojizos se encontraba sobre la nieve inconsciente o… ¿Muerto? Se acercó asustada un poco y observarlo detenidamente. Era tan pálido que por un momento pensó que estaba muerto. No podía ignorarlo ahora y dejarlo a merced de los animales salvajes. En su pecho algo le indicó que aún había esperanza para ese joven hombre. Sin más pensarlo trató de salvarlo, jaló de la gran masa inútilmente. EL hombre era tan corpulento y ella tan pequeña y anciana. Trató de asegurarse si este estaba vivo, le tocó el pecho para verificar si el corazón aún latía pero no se escuchaba nada, lo vio parpadear un poco constatando que aún vivía, quizás con los cuidados indicados él sobreviviría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces desató la leña que llevaba consigo y acomodó algunos trozos de madera intentando hacer una especie de Trineo. Quizás deslizarlo sería lo más conveniente para llevarlo a su pequeña cabaña.

« _Vivirá»_

Se dijo así misma y así animarse en tan ardua labor. Algunos aullidos de lobos retumbaron no muy lejos. La anciana solo sonrió al escucharlos.

* * *

Cuando al fin despertó lo primero que observó fue aquel techo hecho de madera vieja, el olor a humedad era evidente y pese a que la ventisca había cedido, aún se escuchaba el viento al filtrarse por las pequeñas ranuras de aquella deteriorada casa.

Se sentó sobre la cama casi mecánicamente para percatarse de numerosos vendajes con pedazos de tela rasgada y vieja alrededor de su cuerpo. Ciertamente nada le causaba dolor. Pese a que su piel artificial estuviese abierta. El dolor era algo que desconocía, aún así prefirió mantenerlos.

—Sabía que un hombre como tu debería también tener unos ojos preciosos.

Escuchó el Androide una voz quebrada justo en la entrada de la habitación. Su dueña no era más que una anciana de rostro bondadoso y largo cabello plateado atado en una trenza que caía delicadamente sobre su hombro.

— Y ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó entrando para colocar una pequeña taza de barro cerca del buró—No tengas miedo, no muerdo— Prosiguió animándolo a presentarse mientras le extendía sus manos para que le acercara su brazo izquierdo y verificar como iba la herida. — ¡Madre mía! Sigue abierta, pero por lo menos ya no sangras. ¿Te duele mucho? —

—No— Contestó al fin el Androide.

— ¡Valla que eres fuerte! A las chicas nos gusta eso. Seguro has de tener tu sequito de admiradoras— Añadió pícaramente mientras volvía a colocar el vendaje. — ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo… Mi nombre…— El androide hice una pausa prolongada. Tratando de concentrarse pero por más que indagaba en su memoria sólo aparecía un espacio blanco —No lo se— admitió sin estar seguro si eso era bueno o malo.

—No me extraña con semejante golpe en la cabeza— Dijo la anciana sin mostrar algún deje de lastima. — No te preocupes, ya recordaras. Mientras tanto será bueno que guardes reposo— añadió levantándose del banco en el cual se había sentado cerca de la cama.

— ¿Usted me salvó? — Inquirió dieciséis, pues lo único que le venía a la cabeza era estar atrapado entre corrientes de agua.

—Querido, una anciana como yo no podría siquiera levantar el brazo de alguien como tu— exclamó con una suave risa. —Sasha, Inu y Kano fueron los que te han traido hasta acá. Yo solo te encontré en la vega del río— Explicó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. —Ya tendrás tiempo de agradecerles— Sentenció saliendo finalmente de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de ella.

El ambiente volvió a quedarse completamente en silencio. El androide opto por recostarse nuevamente en la cama, indeciso. ¿Estaba bien que estuviera en una cama cuando no le dolía nada? Miró su brazo izquierdo nuevamente. Aquella anciana era rara, incluso le hablaba con gran familiaridad cuando ni él mismo recordaba quien era. Después de unos minutos prefirió colocarse de pie, se colocó una ropa que la mujer había dejado sobre una silla y bajó las escaleras las cuales crujieron en cada uno de sus peldaños.

Un nuevo golpe sordo se hizo presente en la sala haciendo eco consecutivamente. El joven curioso se asomó a través de la ventana, tan solo para observar como aquella mujer intentaba partir grandes leños fallando en todas esas ocasiones, pero al parecer eso no le importaba a ella; se conformaba con dejarlos de un tamaño decente el cual pudiera llevar dentro de la casa. —Permítame ayudarle con eso— Gritó desde la ventana llamando la atención de la anciana.

— ¡Tu deberías estar descansando! — Le recriminó a la vez que intentó inútilmente de evitar que tomara el hacha. Pero el joven de un solo movimiento ya la tenía en sus manos.

—Estoy bien— Contestó tras cortar el primer leño sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Los jóvenes de ahora son bastante intrépidos ¿Eh? — puntualizó la anciana al ver como en tan solo siete minutos el joven había terminado de cortar la leña de la semana. —Te llamaré "Fortachón" en lo que recuerdas tu verdadero nombre— añadió de la nada.

— ¿Fortachón? — preguntó confundido, levantando la vista hacia la anciana.

—Si— reafirmó con una amplia sonrisa. —Tu puedes llamarme Abuela Mika— añadió tras tomar una cubeta de sorgo y alimentar algunas aves silvestres que agradecidas ante la comida en ese invierno, entonaban sus melodías cada mañana. — ¡oh mira! — Gritó de repente entusiasmada señalando la pradera frente a ellos. —Son Sasha, Inu y Kano— nombró a cada uno apresurando su paso hacia ellos.

Dieciséis observó casi incrédulo aquella escena. Tres enorme lobos grises se posaban alegremente en los pies de aquella mujer y posteriormente estos siguieron a la abuela quien los acerco peligrosamente a él.

—No tengas miedo, no te harán daño, si tú no los lastimas— dijo tranquilamente la anciana. —Solo están realizando la prueba de ingreso. — añadió.

— ¿Prueba de ingreso? — inquirió Dieciséis cuando uno prácticamente le lamió la mitad del rostro.

—Creo que le agradas a Sasha— Añadió casi en un susurro.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente en aquella pequeña casa a mitad de la nada. Dieciséis aún no lograba recordar quien era, pero realmente tampoco le daba mucha importancia. Estar con la Abuela Mika le parecía agradable. Además con sus heridas ya regeneradas. Había iniciado a ayudarle en la reparación de aquella casa. En tan solo pocos días sustituyó la madera del techo y reparó las goteras, también había reparado algunas partes del piso y fortalecido las vigas que soportaban la casa en el sótano.

Todas las mañanas, Dieciséis alimentaba junto con la abuela Mika a los animales silvestres que se refugiaban del frio en los establos «Ellos también son parte de mi familia» Solía decirle la anciana. No era extraño que cuando caminaban por las praderas a orillas de la montaña algún ciervo se acercara a la abuela para que le regalase un poco de melaza que acostumbraba ella cargar en los bolsillos. La paz que emanaba la abuela Mika y los animales le evocaban a Dieciséis una sensación extraña, algo parecido a la ¿felicidad?¿Eso era lo que se sentía ser feliz? Se preguntaba el androide sin quitar la vista de la hermosa escena donde la abuela le ofrecía melaza a una cierva. La cría de esta, salió de entre los arbustos con pequeños brincos para posicionarse frente al androide y mover su pequeña cola entusiasmada, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué-Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? Con sus ojos enormes y…— preguntó el androide cohibido ante la ternura de aquel ciervo. ¿Qué era eso que sentía?

—Creo que busca esto— Le contestó entre risas la abuela, arrojándole una pequeña piedra de melaza.

Dieciséis la atrapo ágilmente y ofreció al cervatillo quien tras olerla un poco, la tomó entre su hocico para correr y brincar felizmente alrededor del gigante y tras terminar su golosina, volver a colocarse frente a él pidiendo más.

— ¡Oh, por favor! — suplicó el androide claramente vencido por los enormes ojos de la cría. —Abuela, ¿tendrás más? —preguntó algo entusiasmado a lo que la abuela afirmo sonriente.

—Siempre vengo por aquí, para alimentarlos. En estas épocas es muy difícil para todos los animales conseguir alimento, pero no están solos me tienen a mí y ahora a ti.

—Abuela…—dijo casi en un susurro el androide, regresando a mirar a la anciana.

—Ellos son los únicos que alegran mi vida desde la muerte de mis queridos hijos. Estas criaturas se han convertido en el motivo por el cuál ansió seguir viva, me gustaría ser eterna y cuidar de ellos siempre— terminó con su voz en un hilo. Su mirada destiló cierta tristeza. Bien sabía que ella no podía ser eterna. Y sus pequeños compañeros, aquellos que la habían rescatado de la soledad y tristeza volverían a quedar indefensos en los crudos inviernos o en la feroz primavera victimas de inhumanos cazadores. Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro la cuál quiso ocultar de inmediato pero la tristeza era grande, tanto que dieciséis sintió una emoción en el pecho, era como una espada que partía su mundo…

—Usted estará con ellos siempre.

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso se mudará?

Ella tan solo volvió a negar.

Él no entendería, si ella no se mudaba. ¿Por qué los animales del bosque se quedarían indefensos? No tenía sentido.

—Si alguna vez, ya no estoy. — Habló repentinamente la anciana— Me gustaría mucho que tú cuidaras de ellos y de la naturaleza que tanto amo— Su voz sonó quebrada, cada palabra tenía tanto sentimiento. Para ella era doloroso tratar el tema pero a la vez era inevitable. Ya no era tan joven como antes.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar. Dieciséis no lograba comprender del todo las palabras de la anciana, pero por otro lado sus ojos, sus expresiones, cada poro de la abuela Mika emanaban una angustia y tristeza que incluso el mismo androide logró percatar —Lo prometo— Se comprometió el pelirrojo pese a que la abuela no le había exigido nada.

La anciana se sorprendió de escuchar la respuesta del joven hombre. Su sinceridad innata le causo por fin algo de paz, una paz que tenía mucho de no gozar. Limpió algunas lágrimas furtivas para rápidamente cambiar su semblante por uno más sereno, una amplia sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro y sin más tristeza regresó junto con dieciséis a alimentar a los animales.

El invierno por fin estaba llegando a su fin. El río volvía a correr libre y cristalino. Dieciséis se inclinó, tomó agua con ayuda de una cubeta y regresó sobre sus pasos a la vieja cabaña, con cuidado vertió un poco en una bandeja y junto con unas toallas, subió al segundo piso para entrar en los aposentos de la pequeña anciana.

Su respiración era agitada, la fiebre había bajado un poco pero aun así la condición de la abuela no era favorable.

—Menudo lio ¿No? — Dijo la abuela Mika mientras Dieciséis colocaba una toalla sobre su frente.

— ¿Tomó ya su medicamento? — Inquirió el androide ignorándola.

La anciana solo asintió con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. —No te preocupes fortachón, mañana estaré mucho mejor— Aseguró al androide animándolo a continuar con sus labores cotidianas y dejarla a ella descansar. —Si necesito algo te lo haré saber— Continuó.

Dieciséis obedeció a la anciana pese a que sentía que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿¡Que era ese… sentimiento?!. Ofuscado bajó las escaleras de regreso a la planta baja sumergido en sus pensamientos. Salió al pequeño establo y mientras acomodaba algo de paja para las cabras se debatía en regresar o no a lado de la abuela.

Había ya recuperado su memoria semanas atrás; sus circuitos nuevamente se habían regenerado y auto reparado. No por nada fue creado como un robot invencible, pudo haber regresado con el Doctor Gero desde hace ya tiempo, pero algo le impedía abandonar a la anciana. Estar con ella le había abierto un mundo que desconocía por completo, no quería estar encerrado en aquella oscura y lúgubre cueva.

Algunos pájaros se posaron sobre sus hombros mientras el ciborg observaba el pico de la montaña, su verdadera casa no estaba tan lejos pero a la vez se sentía tan lejano a ella. —No los voy a abandonar— Dijo para después de un rato reírse de si mismo. Acababa de conversar con un ave.

A la mañana siguiente despertó como de costumbre, pese a que él no necesitaba dormir, había optado por configurar un modo se suspensión temporal para acoplarse al estilo de vida de la anciana.

Abrió la puerta de los aposentos de la abuela tan solo para cerciorarse de que seguía durmiendo, sin entrar a molestarla decidió bajar y prepararle un poco de estofado. Ella decía que todo mal se curaba con una buena sopa. Tomó el libro de recetas empolvado y buscó algo que lograra preparar con los ingredientes que contaba. Hojeó una y otra vez. Una sopa de tomate fue la elección.

Con cuidado subió el plato al segundo piso. Esta vez encontró a la anciana sentada. Al parecer su humor había vuelto pues le sonreía desde la cama.

—En definitiva podría acostumbrarme a esto— Dijo cuando el androide colocó el guisado a un costado de la cama.

—Podría acostumbrarme yo también— Contestó

Mika lo miró contenta, su vida había sido alterada para bien gracias a ese gigantón — Considera esta casa como tuya— comentó removiendo un poco la sopa con ayuda de la cuchara.

Dieciséis nuevamente la miró sin comprender.

—Tu presencia aquí me alegró como no tienes idea. Admito que los animales me mantenían viva, pero tener interacción con otro humano fue muy agradable — La anciana llevó un bocado a su boca y nuevamente jugó con el estofado— Anteriormente vivía con mis cuatro hijos en una pequeña aldea del sur. Pero un día un maleante entro a la fuerza y se llevó a dos de mis hijos para su ejército de "La patrulla Roja". Todos en la aldea sabían que muy pocos niños sobreviven al entrenamiento y aún si sobrevivían el hecho de volverlos a ver era tan solo un sueño que muchos padres aún nos rehusábamos a soltar.

Al escuchar que nuevamente La patrulla roja estaban reclutando niños. Hui de la aldea con mis dos únicos hijos restantes. Escondernos de ellos fue difícil. Mucho. A veces nos ocultábamos en alguna madriguera o en alguna cueva. Los animales siempre fueron los que parecían tener más espíritu humano en ellos que ese abominable ejército. Desgraciadamente a mi hija, la menor. Un día una herida se le había infectado causándole la muerte. Kami sabe que tan impotente me sentía al no poder salvar a mi retoño de siete años. Lo maldije. Lo maldije durante un largo tiempo. Mi único hijo y yo huimos lo más que pudimos hacia el norte. Vinimos como si fuésemos delincuentes. Huyendo de aquella horripilante gente. Nos establecimos en este pequeño lugar, pero cuando mi hijo cumplió la mayoría de edad se enlistó en el ejército buscando venganza de aquellos que nos despojaron de todo. Nunca más lo volví a ver. Fue cuando entendí que la venganza nunca será un camino, una opción, simplemente la mejor forma de vivir era dejarlo todo en el pasado y disfrutar el presente. La violencia no tiene sentido, jamás lo tendrá.

Dieciséis en todo momento había guardado silencio ante la historia de la anciana — La violencia, no tiene sentido— Repitió sus palabras grabándoselas.

—Exacto.

Un cálido silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación, el cual después de unos segundos interrumpió la abuela. —No creo estar aquí mañana querido.

— ¿A dónde irá? ¿Puedo acompañarla?

—Tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer y es un hecho que no puedes acompañarme.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Los viejos sabemos cosas.

—Anda, ve a gozar del buen tiempo y tomar aire fresco.

— ¿Y usted?

—Yo creo que es hora de descansar de todo esto.

Dieciséis simplemente aún no podía competir con su razonamiento y esa cosa nueva que repentinamente sentía. "Quizás eran sentimientos" pensó pero, ¿Cómo un robot puede tener sentimientos? Quizás, tan solo era que su sistema aún no estaba reparado al 100 %

Antes de levantarse de la silla en donde había permanecido todo el tiempo escuchando a la abuela, esta le llamó para que se inclinase y depositarle un cálido beso en su frente. —Cuídate fortachón— le dijo la anciana.

El androide salió confuso de aquella habitación. ¿Cuidarse? Más bien ¡Esa abuela debería cuidarse! Salió al patio como la anciana le había indicado, pero esta vez no sabía que hacer o bien por donde iniciar. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos algo había llamado su atención. Los animales que usualmente rondaban la pequeña área no estaban.

— ¡Menudo escondite elegiste!—Escuchó una conocida voz—Definitivamente necesito instalarles un rastreador. ¡Valla que fue complicado encontrarte! — Gero por fin se mostró saliendo tras el deteriorado granero. —Vamos, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo por tu culpa.

Dieciséis tan solo se limitó a observarlo y en ocasiones mirar la pequeña casa donde estaba la abuela.

—Menuda estupidez ¿Eso es lo que te ha impedido regresar? — Dijo Gero molesto y sin darse tiempo a nada lanzar una bola de energía a la cabaña haciendo que en cuestión de segundos desapareciera.

Dieciséis miró estupefacto como el fuego consumía la existencia de lo único que quería. Su respiración se aceleró mientras unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro al tan solo recordar a la pequeña abuela. Ella, Ya no existía. Corrió rápidamente hacia los escombros pero era inútil. Todo, absolutamente todo se había reducido a cenizas.

Sintió en el pecho, un dolor, la sonrisa de la abuela, los recuerdos absolutamente todo paso delante de el androide, y sintió lo que nunca pensó _dolor,_ un dolor que no era provinientes de golpes ni heridas, era un dolor de pérdida, de sentir todo inalcanzable.

Y ella se había ido. No la volvería a ver, nunca más.

Ahora… ¿Quién cuidará de los animales? Repetía en su mente dieciséis destruido, sintiéndo impotencia al no haber podido salvarla.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! — Preguntó buscando una explicación, mientras apretaba los puños— ¡Dígame! ¡¿Qué le hizo ella para merecer eso?!

—Nada— Contestó Gero tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a él. No quería admitirlo, pero había provocado la ira de su maquina invencible, una muy mala elección. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de haber acabado con la insignificante vida de aquel ser. SI eso era lo que retenía a su androide, bien había roto la cuerda. —Mi pequeño hijo— Susurró esas palabras colocando su fría mano en la espalda del androide. —No te rebajes a sentir empatía por los humanos, seres inferiores a nosotros.

Dieciséis lanzó un manotazo colérico ante aquellas palabras "¿Inferiores?" —¡No tengo la intención de regresar!— Gritó.

—Me lo supuse— Contestó Gero mostrando un pequeño aparato en su manos — Créeme que esto me duele más a mi que a ti—Comentó antes de presionar el botón.

El androide sintió un pequeño pulso electromagnético el cuál había iniciado en su espalda. — ¿Qué me hiciste? — Preguntó sintiéndose cada vez con menos energía. No era tonto, su creador le había colocado algo segundo antes en su espalda.

—Lo necesario para llevarte de nuevo a casa.

* * *

Colocó su cuerpo en un tipo de cápsula, sonrío malignamente al hacerlo. Al fin la pesadilla había acabado, tenía a su creación dormida, el creador ahora sin una amenaza.

—Al fin te dormiste—la voz ronca del resonó en el laboratorio, tan macabramente. Gero ahora ya no era un humano era un androide perverso creado por el mismo diecinueve, que al igual construyó— Pronto despertaré a diecisiete y dieciocho, ellos destruirán este mundo. Pero bueno, ahora debo pensar en algo nuevo para tí.

Camino a su escritorio, tomó una lata pequeña de pintura negra y con una brocha fina pintó el número 16 en la cápsula de su creación.

—Te cree con la imagen de mi hijo, pero no lo eres y nunca lo serás. Solo fuiste mi fallida creación y ahora solo eres el androide número dieciséis que nunca despertará.

Y con aquella mirada llena de odio se marchó, y cuando regresó la mirada a la cápsula pudo visualizar al androide número diecinueve mirar al androide dormido con suma curiosidad.

—El es un Androide fallido ¿Verdad Doctor?

—Asi es. No le des importancia solo aléjate de él, por ahora llevemos a cabo nuestro plan.

— ¿Y Cuando atacaremos la capital?

—Muy pronto, paciencia diecinueve—puso los brazos detrás de su espalda y se dirigió a sus androides diecisiete y dieciocho, para observarlos. Sintió la monstruosidad de ellos al verlos, de verdad no quería encenderlos jamás; pero tarde o temprano lo haría, claro si la situación lo ameritaba.

—Esperemos que ellos no se nos vayan de las manos. Pueden ser un gran peligro. Y sobre dieciséis que se quede dormido para siempre.

* * *

 _«Abuela juró por todo este mundo que cuidaré de los animales y plantas que usted tanto amó. Juro que nadie les hará daño que yo los protegeré con mi vida._

 _Cuando vea un ave volar, cuando pueda abrir mis ojos y ver el cielo azul en lo primero que recordaré será a usted abuelita._

 _Porque siempre la quise, y la recordaré por siempre»_

* * *

Pasado un tiempo, donde Gero había sido destruido por su creación, pasado tanto tiempo de no abrir sus ojos y luego como luz de esperanza el pudo ver de nuevo la luz y lo primero que vio fue el cielo, y recordó a Mika.

—Hola dieciséis—la voz juvenil retumbó en los oídos del gran androide, mientras esté solo observaba el panorama.

La rubia y el joven de cabellos negros le hablaban a sus espaldas pero no les contestó porque sus pensamientos al abrir los ojos y al ver el cielo entornaron a la abuelita, a la mujer de cabellos plateados con aquella sonrisa tan hermosa. Los dos mocosos no le interesaban por ahora.

Pero a pesar de todo como olvidar a su ángel con arrugas, a la indefensa ancianita que lo cuido con un sentimiento que jamás podría describir. En los circuitos como bomba de un corazón siempre estaría ella, y su promesa.

«Cuidar lo que ella amo»

Repetía en su mente, y miraba al cielo mientras los rebeldes androides hablaban sobre él. Pero ellos no le interesaban, solo quería cumplir su promesa y... Eliminar a Gokú, porque para eso estaba programado.

—Siguenos—la voz del androide diecisiete dió una orden y él la obedeció, claro esos chicos ahora serían algo para él.

Cumpliría su promesa nada lo de tendría, y si llegase a morir se lo encargaría a alguien más que amé con el corazón lo que él y la abuelita tanto amaron.

Dieciséis aprendió a amar aunque hasta el mismo Gero nunca lo reconoció.

* * *

" _Y en un mundo donde todo es destrucción siempre habrá una pequeña planta que crecerá, que iluminará el mundo, que hará sentir que hay no nada imposible y hay mucho porque luchar. Esa planta es la felicidad y esperanza de un mundo mejor donde el resplandor y el amor vivan en cada corazón._

 _Lo aprendí de alguien que me enseñó que se puede amar, al mundo que se rodea y con paciencia y amor se puede brindar felicidad._

 _Me alegra haberla conocido._

 _Me alegra haber conocido ese mundo, ese que se encuentra más allá de donde mis ojos no alcanzan a ver._

 _Más allá haya un mundo que no cuidamos, que no amamos pero deberíamos aprender a hacerlo. Más allá de lo que puedas ver siempre estará la esperanza de un mejor futuro, donde aprendamos a amar lo que nos rodea y a luchar por ello._

 _Más allá de todos mi recuerdos, por siempre estará la abuela, que me enseño que podemos ser felices y podemos aprender a amar y perdonar._

 _Mi ángel salvador, mi abuela con su grandes alas plateadas siempre estará conmigo._

 _Podemos aprender amar, aunque seas algo hecho de metal como yo, que muchos piensen que no tienes sentimientos. Pero si aprendemos hasta el ser más duro de este universo puede aprender a amar y volverse un noble ser"_

 _FIN_

" _No es pecado pelear por la justicia al contrario eso es una buena obra. Recuerda que existen oponentes que jamás entenderán con las palabras. Solamente tienes que soltar la furia que se encuentra en tu espíritu. Entiendo cómo te sientes pero ya no tienes que seguir soportándolo. Gohan…Protege a los seres vivos y a las plantas de este mundo que tanto amé. Te lo encargo"_

 _—Androide 16_

 **Nota de los autores:**

 _ **Marron Jinzo:**_

 _¿Qué les puedo decir? Este reto es el primero que acepto a la vez la primera vez que armo un FF en conjunto._

 _Juntar ideas con Bri fue muy entretenido y divertido. Como siempre los tiempos son vitales. Y no sé cómo rayos sacamos esto a flote. Pero lo hicimos._

 _En lo personal pienso que A-16 tuvo algún evento trágico en su vida que lo hizo entender que el luchar por las razones equivocadas está mal. Creo que este fic nos permitió explorar un mundo de posibilidades ante el posible pasado de A-16 pese a ser meramente un robot._

 _Espero que la historia que construimos sea de su agrado, esperamos ansiosas: Criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, etc. Jajaja_

 _Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a Bri por animarme a participar en este concurso. Enserio fue genial todo este proceso. : D_

 _Bueno, sin más que decir…_

 _¡Seguimos leyéndolos!_

 _ **Nota de Bri:**_

 _¡Y mi parte favorita de escribir llegó!_

 _Hola lectores ante todo gracias por llegar hasta aquí en este fic tan lleno de sentimientos. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, que nosotras hayamos alcanzado sus expectativas._

 _Escribir_ _ **Más allá**_ _hizo toparnos con bastantes situaciones lindas, duras y dolorosas. Narrar algo sobre A-16 cosa que yo nunca me imaginé escribir sobre él y creo que Mar al igual; nos hizo aprender mucho, en mi caso aprendí tanto que no podría rememorar todo. Así que solo dejare que quede en el corazón._

 _Como siempre digo concursar me hace aprender mucho, pues a veces nos toca un personaje el que nunca uno ha llevado y ponerlo en práctica me hizo muy bien, es algo nuevo que me enseña una cosa diferente y eso es lo hermoso de participar._

 _Realizar el fic con Mar fue increíble, desde que comenzamos a armar la historia, todo fue de maravilla hasta el final, ella y yo fuimos armando, compartimos y fue una hermosa experiencia, que será imposible olvidar. Agradezco a Mar por haber aceptado mi propuesta y por compartir tanto conmigo. Fue increíble y no podría decir más porque me faltan las palabras. Al igual agradezco a las personas que me animaron a participar, porque yo estaba como que no, pero luego vi el cartel del Gazo y me emocioné y dije ¿Por qué no? XD_

 _La historia la siento aun con un trago amargo, pues me dolió en el alma que la abuelita muriera y que A-16 aún se sienta culpable por no haber luchado por ella, pero él siempre dijo que cumpliría su promesa y lo hizo, aunque el murió se lo encargó a Gohan. Y no hablare de Gohan porque si no me iré por otro camino XD._

 _Hablare sobre Mika creo que tengo muchos puntos que tocar, respecto a ella el nombre fue gracias a Mar el ingenio de ella lo hizo. El carácter de ella es una combinación de la dulzura y alegria, a pesar de ser una ancianita mantenía un tono de alegría inmensa. Es para mí, como lo nombramos el Ángel de dieciséis._

 _TwT._

 _No puedo con ella, para mí es un ángel y unos de los OC que amo gracias a Mar._

 _Y bueno si hubo lágrimas de mi parte al escribir, pues es doloroso escríbir una muerte la cual duele porque te encariñado con un personaje. Dolor profundo._

 _¿Que puedo más puedo decir?_

 _Ya no tengo palabras para describir lo hermoso y sentido que es este fic._

 _Sin más me despido, les agradezco tanto por su lectura y espero que les haya gustado._

 _No me quiero despedir sin dar gracias a la página: Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball por darnos la oportunidad de conversar, y motivarnos._

 _¡Nos leemos hasta pronto!_

 _¡Besos de Bri!_

* * *

 _Dragón Ball (C ) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation_


End file.
